


For Connie

by Sweetloot



Series: RVB Pages [9]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Character Study, Gen, I'm having some feels about connie excuse me, Reflection, elaboration on character motivation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-13
Updated: 2014-07-13
Packaged: 2018-02-08 14:54:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1945362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweetloot/pseuds/Sweetloot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>'She's not a teammate. She's a traitor.'</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Connie

**Author's Note:**

> So, I rewatched season 10 today.
> 
> (If you want to be extra sad you can listen to [Forever](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cN_901zojxs) by Jeff Williams.)

If Texas were capable of crying, she probably would be.

_'Your friend, Connie.'_

Tex had been a fool, a total fool. She was being the good solider, following orders, playing the game, but she was being played. She thought she knew everything, where she stood and where everyone else did, thought she knew where the line was and which side of it she was on. She thought that if they weren't on her side then they had to be taken down. Period.

And then there was Connie.

_'She's not a teammate. She's a traitor.'_

That had been it. That was her thoughts on C.T, on Connie, the minute she thought she was betraying her, betraying them. Tex was confident on where she stood, on what she thought she knew. But even Carolina saw more into it than she did.

_'I don't know what's gotten into you Texas, but you'd better figure out the difference between your enemies, and your friends.'_

But Texas didn't know, she didn't know and that cost her, it cost her more than she even knew.

_'I leave this copy for you not because you are the best soldier in the squad, but because I know that I can trust you the most.'_

_Trust._ Trust was important. Connie trusted Texas, and all that got her was tomahawk in her gut and one less person to count on, for how ever long she suffered until the end.

_'Good luck.'_

Connie trusted her with so much, with information she literally gave her life for, and she gave it to the woman she thought she could trust, the woman that killed her without a thought, just to the finish the mission.

_'Your friend, Connie.'_

Oh, but she would get the mission done, everything that Connie tried to accomplish and Tex cut down, she'd get it done, she'd right the wrongs she inflicted, even if it meant tearing down everything she thought she knew. She'd do this.

For Connie.

**Author's Note:**

> For me, Connie is one of the most underrated characters. I hate that.


End file.
